Tom?
by loveydoveywriter93
Summary: Ginny and Tom Diary Stuff. TomGinny. no outside things only the diary


Dear Diary,

Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm. . . Wait, why is this ink disappearing

_Hi, I'm Tom Riddle_

Well, you already know my name and I probably should give this to my mom

_Oh, no Ginny! Wait, is that short for Ginevra?_

Yeah, how did you know?

_It sounds very ladylike and adult._

Really! Then that's what I want to be. Can you call me Ginevra?

_Of Course, Ginevra! Why don't you tell me about yourself?_

Sure Tom! Well, my mom's name is Molly and my dad's name is Arthur. I have 6 brothers named Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Charlie works in Romania with dragons, Bill is a curse-breaker in Gringotts, Percy is a Head Boy, Fred and George are twins and they're in 4th year, Ron is in 2nd year and I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts. I also have a crush on Harry Potter!

_Whos Harry Potter?_

What! How do you not know about Harry Potter

_Yeah, well! I don't, Infrom me please_

Of course. Harry Potter is the killer of You-Know-Who, the Boy Who Lived

_Who is You-Know-Who and why is he called the boy who lived_

Um, I'm not supposed to say the name of You-Know-Who

_You're writing it_

Okay, it's Lord Voldemort. And he's called the boy who lived because Voldemort attacked him and killed his mum and dad but when he tried Harry, the curse went back at him and he died

_Oh. What year is it there?_

1992, why do you ask?

_I was just wondering if this Lord Voldemort was alive in my time_

Oh. I would help but I'm really bad at history.

_Wow! That was a lot of information, so you're the youngest sibling_

Yeah, it's really hard because I have to live up to all of my earlier generations

_I know already by your descriptive writing that you'll be amazing and I know all your family loves you_

Thanks Tom. You're so sweet

_No, you are the real angel _

Tom, I don't know what I would do without you

_I have no doubt you would be a beautiful young girl and wow everyone around you_

Well, I'm about to go to Hogwarts, I'll talk to you later

_Ginevra, you're not trying to ignore the fact that I just told you that I think your beautiful. And have a great time_

Uh, well I. . Yeah write to you later.

LATER THAT DAY ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Hey Tom

_Hello Ginevra, you seem upset_

How could you tell I was upset, not even my family can do that

_I was training to be a psychologist, so I know people's feelings by what they say_

Thats so cool, that psychology sounds like such a nice job, you help people right

_I would never try and hurt people Ginevra. I love the world exactly the why it is_

I never doubted you for a minute, Oh Tom! Harry and Ron aren't on the train

_Uh Oh! I wonder why they aren't there_

Hermione just told me. But I don't understand, I walked with them to Kings Cross Station and then they weren't on the train

_How odd?_

You're so good,

_So why are you upset?_

Its nothing

_Anything that has my little angel upset is something_

Tom. That the nicest thing I've ever heard. When I tell my brothers I'm unhappy they just make a joke or say 'tell me later'

_Ginevra, I would never do those things to you and it's not that they mean to be ignorant. They just don't think that you would have any real problems because you're younger than the others_

Tom. You're so smart to know these things. I'm . . never mind

_Worried?_

How in the world did you know?

_You're writing became slanted and hurried._

oh. Well in real life I get all tight lipped and upset at anyone who talks to me

_Stop going away from the point Ginevra_

Uh. Well, about the Sorting Hat

_I know where this is going, you are worried about what house you're going to be in_

No It's not that. My whole family has been in Gryffindor and I don't know if I will

_No worries angel. I know that you will. Then also, the other houses aren't bad_

But Slytherin

_What? The people there are cunning_

Yeah! And mean

_It's generalized as mean, but not all slytherins are bad_

I guess you have a point.

_Thank you very much_

Well, I'll write later, we've arrived at the great hall

_Ginevra_

Yes, Tom

_Don't worry. I know that you'll be the most amazing student the world has ever seen. Don't let anyone tell you anyways. You are an angel that is pure white_

Tom. I don't know what to say. Thank you for being here


End file.
